Duo Lon/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. Here is a list of quotes for Duo Lon. In Battle The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"You fight well... but until i meet him, I..." *"Do you hear it? the mosaic of soul in the void." *"Do not avert your eyes. Gaze upon my true being." *"The Match is decided. Let the victor pass." *"I salute your ability... Can't believe you did that well." (Vs. Ash/Shen) *"Look into my eyes and know: are you too destiny's victim?" (Vs. Gato) *"It seems he is not here. ...farewell." (Vs. Benimaru) *"I like you, I too take fate by the neck." (Vs. K') The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Do you hear it: the screaming of irrelevant thoughts coming from the sea bottom?" *"Join the parade of the dead and march your way to Naraku!" *"Such ostentation? True power lies within." *"Those who live in darkness are not ruled by it. Those drawn to the shadow do not live by it." *"You cannot melt it away with flame. You cannot singe my soul..." (Vs. Ash) *"Leave everything hereafter to me. ...I thank you for the assistance." (Vs. Benimaru) *"Back off! Do you honestly wish me to extinguish your life's flame too...?" (Vs. Kyo/Iori) *"Know not the enemy. Know thyself." Bah! Know me or perish!" (Vs. Shion) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"Ash... what exactly do you have in mind?" (Vs. Ash) *"Nikaido... have you lost your touch?" (Vs. Benimaru) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard :Andy: "So you're part of the Hizoku Clan too... Show me your legendary Fist of the Assassin!" :Duo Lon: "Very well... If that is your wish." :Andy: "Andy Bogard, master of the Shiranui style, ready to fight!" Ash Crimson : Duo Lon: "Good to see you, Ash. You look like you're having fun." : Ash: "Oh, Duo Lon! How've you been? Good to see you too! But what do you want from me? I'm kind've in the middle of an inportant job here." : Duo Lon: "That's why I'm here. Tell me about this 'important job' of yours..." Athena Asamiya : Athena: "Poor you! Your heart radiates nothing but deep sorrow and pain!" : Duo Lon: "If you can really hear the cries of agony of the dead, then you should get out of here right now. You're too docile to survive for long..." : Athena: "I still have to fight! For all the people who are too weak to defend themselves!" Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "Hey, long time no see! You look, uh, moody. As usual. While you may not be in the same league as I am, it still saddens me to see you waste your handsome face! Stop being so dour!" : Duo Lon: "I must admit... sometimes I envy the way you live." Billy Kane : Duo Lon: "Nothing is more sorrowful than to be betrayed by one's own master. Are you sure your master is worthy of such undying loyalty?" : Billy: "What are you talkin' about? I'm Billy Kane, the Emperor's right-hand man! Even if he ends up betayin' me, I will never ever do the same to him!" : Duo Lon: "You are admirable in your resolution. I'm sorry to have asked such an impertinent question." Chin Gentsai : Chin: "Tell me, young lad... What is it you are fighting for?" : Duo Lon: "What I'm fighting for? That's not a question you should ask to an assassin, old man." : Chin: "You're not letting anyone get close to you, are you? Such a shame to waste such a young life." Clark Still : Clark: "I'm not in a hurry or anything, but some day I'm going to have to ask you some very serious questions. It's a very important part of our mission to find out about any hit squads in the world." : Duo Lon: "Do as you please... We could do it right now if you want to. But the only thing I'll show you is how fearsome the Hizoku really are." Elisabeth Blanctorche : Elisabeth: "Let us see if your power is worthy of my trust." : Duo Lon: "...Very well. I won't go easy on you..." Evil Ash :Duo Lon: "Ash... As a friend, this is about all I can do for you..." :Evil Ash: "What? Don't tell me you're fighting me for that loser's sake! Are you kidding me? No human can ever hope to defeat me! I rule time! I'm basically a god!" :Duo Lon: "Don't use that face to speak another word... Not another syllable!" Flames Iori :Duo Lon: "Get lost... Your pathetic flames will do nothing to scorch my tenacity..." :Iori: "No scorching will be required. I'll tear you into a thousand pieces and scatter your remains across the plains of Hades..." Goro Daimon : Duo Lon: "This world contains a darkness that a pure and righteous mind will never be able to see. You cannot possibly win from me, because you've never witnessed it. Get away from here now!" : Daimon: "The mind contains darkness too. What you fail to understand is that it's up to you to overcome it. Let me show you that the way of the warrior does not allow for evil thoughts!" Himself : Duo Lon 1: "To meet eye to eye with one's own reflection... Perhaps this is the fate of anyone who lives his life in the twilight..." : Duo Lon 2: "Which one of us is real? I have the feeling it doesn't really matter all that much." : Duo Lon 1: "Well said. The stronger one of us shall have the task of confronting that man." : Duo Lon 2: "Correct. The Hizoku Clan has no need for weaklings!" Hwa Jai : Hwa: "You don't look like an ordinary martial artist, but you're no more than an enemy of Muay Thai!" : Duo Lon: "I'll show you what the difference is between a normal fighter and a Hizoku assassin..." : Hwa: "The only thing you've shown me so far is that talk is cheap!" Iori Yagami : Duo Lon: "Can you hear them? The cries of agony of the wandering dead?" : Iori: "The dead? What can they do? If you're that worried I'll send you off to the underworld to take care of them!" Joe Higashi : Joe: "You're a shady character, aren't you? Don't even think even a Muay Thai fighter is afraid of ghosts, though!" : Duo Lon: "I see... There is truth in what you speak. The living are far more dreadful than the dead, after all." : Joe: "Emo kid, I didn't understand a damn thing you just said. Enough talking! Let's get this show on the road!" K' :Duo Lon: "Those bizarre flames... Did you come here to be extinguished by me?" :K': "What!? Are you talking in your sleep or something!?" :Duo Lon: "Hmmm... It looks to me like you're trying to get rid of something..." :K': "Mind your own business! Let's fight!" Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "You may have been raised by a clan of assassins, but I still believe that you can be led back to the path of good. It is most definitely not too late! Change your evil ways! Embrace the path of just!" :Duo Lon: "A man's life cannot be changed so easily...You cannot easily uproot the tree and plant it among the streams when one of its roots has already taken firm hold in the abyss." King :Duo Lon: "You there, Muay Thai girl. I hear you're pretty good with your feet." :King: "What's it to you? Don't think I'll go easy on you if you flatter me!" :Duo Lon: Oh, nothing. You just reminded me of someone else who can dish out some pretty devastating kicks." Kula Diamond : Duo Lon: "Be gone from here... as long as you can smile innocently, you can still escape." : Kula: "Why? I don't want to go! I came here to fight!" :Duo Lon: "You have no idea what fighting is about. And I don't think words are going to make you understand..." Kyo Kusanagi :Duo Lon: "....Why are you here? Surely you have no further business here?" :Kyo: "What's it to you, huh? I'm just here to repay an old favor to someone!" :Duo Lon: "I thought so. It seems we're both here to look for someone..." :Kyo: "Oh yeah? Well then I'll be the one that finds him so I can settle my score! This is where your journey ends!" Leona Heidern : Duo Lon: "Do you know the whereabouts of Ron?" : Leona: "Even if I did... what makes you think I would tell you?" : Duo Lon: "Never mind then. Forget about it." Mature :Duo Lon: "You're... not human? But you don't seem to be a ghost either..." :Mature: "You shouldn't try too hard to analyze a woman. Any good woman has more secrets than you could ever hope to discover." :Duo Lon: "Well put. In any case, although I cannot determine what type of being you are. I do know that I can accurately classify you as my enemy!" Mai Shiranui :Mai: "My, my! Aren't you tall, dark and handsome? You're not as much of a looker as my Andy, though." :Duo Lon: "....." :Mai: "Huh? What's with that smirk creeping onto your face? Are you making fun of my Andy!?" :Duo Lon: "No it's just... For a moment there I envied your innocence." Maxima : Duo Lon: "..." : Maxima: "What's wrong? Do you have something to ask?" : Duo Lon: "No, never mind. Now's not the time... But if I win you're going to tell me... The whereabouts of a certain man..." Mr. Karate : Duo Lon: "This air of menace... It's enough to give the Grim Reaper a run for his money." : Mr. Karate: "You sense it? Why aren't you standing aside, then?" : Duo Lon: "Because I do not fear the Reaper... Let alone a mere demon." : Mr. Karate: "Interesting... Then let me show you what it means to be unbeatable!" Raiden : Duo Lon: "I don't intend to turn this into a show. This'll take only a couple of seconds." : Raiden: "Are you crazy? The crowd won't stand for it! Don't think you'll get off that easily!" : Duo Lon: "Then do a one-man act or something. I'm getting out of here as soon as possible." Ralf Jones : Ralf: "Right, I'm going to have to remove you from the stage. Can't have you interfering with our mission." : Duo Lon: "Your mission? I don't care about your stupid mission. But if you intend to stand in my way... You'll be the one to vanish from this place." Robert Garcia :Robert: "Man, you look... I dunno.... gloomy? Is that the right word? It's good to have something important to fight for, but don't let yourself get buried under your burden, man." :Duo Lon: "My burdens are my own. I don't need to concern anyone else with them. Although, perhaps being crushed under the weight would finally lead to blissful peace." Ryo Sakazaki : Duo Lon: "I can tell just by looking at you that you are strong. But not strong enough to defeat me." : Ryo: "Isn't a bit early to jump to conclusions? You might be surprised by what a proper fight can teach you." : Duo Lon: "I see... I guess there's some sense in that." : Ryo: "See? That's what so fun about fighting! So let's get started!" Saiki :Saiki: "Who the heck are you? Do you belong to that Hizoku bunch Mukai was using?" :Duo Lon: "So you do know about the Hizoku... Tell me everything." :Saiki: "Why should I!? Even if I did, it wouldn't do you any good, since you'll be nothing but a bloodstain soon!" Shen Woo : Shen: "Alright, let's do this. Gimme all you got, Duo Lon!" : Duo Lon: "I guess it wouldn't hurt to indulge in a carefree fight once in a while..." Sie Kensou : Kensou: "Hey, it's the Hizoku guy! What's up?" : Duo Lon: "......." :Kensou: "Hey, c-come on! Don't just ignore me! You're making me look like a total idiot here!" Takuma Sakazaki : Takuma: "You've been through a lot, haven't you? I can tell by the look in your eyes." : Duo Lon: "It's nothing to brag about. This entire world is a constant ordeal for me." : Takuma: "I see. That must be what it's like to belong to the Hizoku. Then show me what life has taught you!" Terry Bogard : Terry: "Hey! Are you okay, man? You look like you've seen a ghost!" : Duo Lon: "Don't worry about me. I'd worry more about my own safety if I were you." : Terry: "Now we're talking! Okay, let's fight, no holds barred!" Vice : Duo Lon: "Orochi's Hakkenshu... was it? What do you creatures want from me?" : Vice: "Oh, nothing. I just wanna wipe that arrogant look off your face!" Yuri Sakazaki :Duo Lon: "His sister... You too, huh?" :Yuri: "Huh? What are you talking about? Yeah, I have a brother but..." :Duo Lon: "Nevermind. There's no point in telling you now..." Win Quotes *"The road to the other world is long and harsh. Proceed with caution." (Vs. Andy) *"Ash, what are you after? What do you hope to accomplish by yourself?" (Vs. Ash) *"We both have such different lives. I, for one, do not enjoy fighting." (Vs. Benimaru) *"Teaching you about the Hizoku would only shorten your life, old man." (Vs. Chin) *"Falling into eternal darkness... This is an appropriate end for you." (Vs. Dark Ash) *"Your soul does not even belong in the depths of Hell. There is no solace for you anymore..." (vs. Flames Iori) *"I'm not the same as I was yesterday. I will not be defeated by an illusion!" (Vs. Himself) *"Maybe I'm not one to talk, but your way of life disgusts me." (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"You're still young, yet you talk of life and death. I guess I should pity you." (Vs. Leona) *"Can your flames burn shadows? If not, then they can't burn me too." (Vs. K') *"Let me ask you one thing: have you ever met a man named Ron?" (Vs. Kensou) *"I am place beyond good or evil, a place upon your judgement." (Vs. Kim) *"The souls of the dead haunt the depths of my heart. Can you see them?" (Vs. King) *"Know when to retreat. Your flames burn hot but they do not compare to those of Hell." (Vs. Kyo) *"Do you hear the cries of the lost souls? You shall be joining them soon!" (Vs. Mature) *"Your fire is joke compared to Luan's. You pose no threat to me." (Vs. Mai) *"Don't worry, I won't kill you, but I'll make sure I never see you again." (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"Kyoguken Style Karate? I'll remember that." (Vs. Robert) *"Tormented souls travel the world on raging winds.You'll join them soon." (Vs. Saiki) *"I wonder, is it because I'm fighting you that I'm having so much fun, Shen?" (Vs. Shen) *"Live on the edge of shadow and do not be consumed by it. That's the Hizoku way." (Vs. Terry) *"Cherish the bond you share with your share with your brother. It will be too late once you lose him." (Vs. Yuri) Category:Quotes